Total Drama Gurl Tour Part 4
EPISODES 1-3 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_1 EPISODES 4-6 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_2 EPISODES 7-9 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_3 EPISODES 10-12 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_4 EPISODES 13-15 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_5 Team Amazon --- MightyMewtron *Heather *'Gwen' *'Courtney' *Sierra *Cody *'Duncan' Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot --- CoGreen2.0 *'Alejandro' *'Noah' *Tyler *Owen *Izzy Team Victory --- GleekGurlJerks *'Leshawna' *Lindsay *'Bridgette' *DJ *'Ezekiel' *Harold I See Glitter... Ella: Last time on Total Drama Gurl Tour! Our beloved cast bobsled through the harsh Jamaica and ... am I doing this right? (Chef nods) Good... they braved each other as drama rose. Noah's feels for Cody got in the way of his team. Alejandro's lack of feels for anyone is turning out to be quite a hassle. Courtney will start feeling something eventually... maybe... I think.. She's showed symptoms.... (smiles innocently) Watch us on TOTAL DRAMA GURL TOUR!   First Class, Team Amazon  (The team girls are taking naps and Cody is watching them. And smiling.)  --> Cody: Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to get too intrigued with Gwen, but I can't help it! She sleeps cute. :3  Gwen: (wakes up) Well, that was nice. (looks at Courtney napping) ...what am I going to do with you? Courtney: (wakes up) Huh? (yawns) Sorry. Is your mom here yet? Courtney: (wakes up) Hi Gwen… did the challenge start? Gwen: No. I haven't heard anything about the challenge. Courtney: Oh...okay. (yawn) Wake me for the challenge. (goes back to sleep)  Alejandro: (pokes his head in first class) Ah. She's asleep, May I have a word?  Gwen: NO, Alejandro.  Alejandro: Such harshness. I respect that. I shall take my leave. (turns the corner to leave. Gasps....) FIRST VICTIM CLAIMED Gwen: Huh?...weird. London  Bridgette: This place is so pretty  Ella: Now listen up everyone! Today we are on the lookout for a fearsome killer named Jack the Ripper. He has already claimed his first assholeIMEANVICTIM.  Gwen's Mother: Whatever you do... do not get caught by the ripper. He's vicious.  Ezekiel: isn't that dangerous?  Gwen's Mother: Very. Now, Your first challenge will be to strip this guard and find a clue to the second part of the challenge in his clothes. Noah: Strip a guy... you did this on purpose. (scowls)  --> Gwen: I did a report on Jack the Ripper a few years back, so my mom knows a few things about him, too. I gave her nightmares for, like, a week. (smirks)  Leshawna: OOH GURL. THEM GUYS ARE KEWT  Old Guard: (waves to Leshawna and winks)  Gwen: (sarcasm) Oh, great, more undressing guys.  Izzy: I call the socks! Eating socks is always fun! You can take the boxers, Noah.  Cody: I like ladies!  Leshawna: (winks back)  Noah: I'd rather not.. these guys are out of my league... and age range. (shudders)  Courtney: Well, I am NOT doing it. I've been in enough trouble already. Gwen's Mom: Remember, you can tell me anything. ^-^  Gwen: ...you know what? I'm doing it. I'm more used to this than I should be. (to her mom) Ignore that.  Leshawna: (starts undressing him)  Gwen's mom: I love you Gwen. Old Guard: Oh my. Noah: (takes off the guy's hat) There, good enough?  (Gwen takes off the shirt of the guard.)  Bridgette: (takes off the guys hat) I feel like I'm cheating  Izzy: (has stripped the guard in seconds) Noah! Behold!  --> Gwen: The universe really wants to expose me to guys' bodies. It's not right!  Noah: AUGH! (averts his eyes)  Gwen: (has managed to strip him to his boxers) Cody: Look, there's a clue in his boxers!  Izzy: *pulls the clue out of the guards' hair* Yes! *grabs Noah and runs*  --> Gwen: (to sky) OH COME ON!  Leshawna: (pulls clue out of the guys sock) GOT IT  Gwen: (looks behind her) Courtney, you get it. ...Courtney? Cody: She's by the palace.  Jack The Ripper: You shouldn't be worried about her. You two. (GRABS THEM BOTH)  Leshawna, Bridgette, and Ezekiel: (runs)  Courtney: (is throwing up by the palace) Nyagh.  Courtney: Nasty. Reminds me of season one.  Noah: (runs inside the dungeon) We're here! Yes! .... Izzy? (looks around) You... where'd you go. She was right in FRONT of me! Izzy!?  Courtney: (returns to the guard) Guys? Hello? (looks at the guard) Oh, come on! (grabs the clue without looking)  Chef: Stretch someone on the rack and get the clue.  Noah: Um... nobody else is here.  Leshanwa: (looks at machine thingy) Ezekiel, get on. You could use a few more inches  Courtney: (arrives in the dungeon) Hello? Courtney: Anyone else here?  Noah: Court. My teamms gone. Your teams gone. Care to stretch me on the track so we can both get out clues... ---> Noah: There's something I never thought I'd say in any context.  --> Courtney: So I'm all alone, in a dungeon, my teammates probably taken by the Ripper, feeling sick, and Noah wants me to help Team Chris. ...I was desperate.  Ezekiel: (gets on and gets tied up)  Courtney: Fine. But this doesn't mean I like your team.  Bridgette: I'll crank the thingy (cranks the thingy)  Courtney: Ready, Noah?  Jack The Ripper: You'll crank nothing. (GRABS HER AND RUNS)  Bridgette: (le scream)  Leshawna: (turns around) Skinny girl left. Guess I'm cranking  Courtney: Hurry up! I heard a scream!  (All teams get their clues) Noah: Wanna work together for the rest of the challenge?  Courtney: May as well.  Jack The Ripper: That's cute. (GRABS EXEKIEL)  (Noah and Courtney are at the banquet hall.)  Ezekiel: I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE EH  Courtney: Ooh, looks good. (sneaks a scone)  Leshawna: (runs to the banquet hall)  Noah: (looks inside the balls) Nobody make any jokes. (pulls a clue out) What do we have here?  Leshawna: (see's them) Where are your teams?  Courtney: ...I don't know. (sneaks another scone) Courtney: What does this even MEAN?  Noah: Izzy hightailed and Alejandro wimped out. Noah: Enjoying those scones?  Courtney: I'm hungry. Deal with it. (eats one)  Leshawna: I'm pretty sure Bridgette and Ezekiel are dead  ---> Noah: My mom loves scones. ...Like... obsessively. (GET IT!? BECAUSE HE HAS NINE SUBLINGS)  Courtney: Look, our teammates bailed. Let's finish this challenge and never speak to each other again, okay? (OH MY GOD)  ---> Leshawna: I keep it real bitch  Trent: 9!!!!!!!! (Trent gets kidnapped)  Noah: We need to figure this riddle out... Hmmm...  Courtney: I think Gwen told me something earlier...we need to go to Whitechapel. The Ripper killed a lot of people there or something.  Noah: Really? A double decker bus sounds more pheasable.  Leshawna: Can i come with you guys? I'm kind of scared to be alone. Plus if I die, I'll haunt you  Noah: Look, I'm going to the bus, whoever wants to come, may come. (leaves)  Courtney: And I'm going to Whitechapel. (leaves)  Leshawna: I'm going with the boy. He seems smart (follows Noah) --> Courtney: If Noah doesn't want to follow me, I'm not going to follow him. I'm a strong, independent woman. ...(barfs into the can) Sorry, I'm under the weather a little.  Courtney: (at Whitechapel) What? It's some stupid punk place. (she's not meeting Duncan here, though) Courtney: ...kind of makes me remember Duncan. (smiles) (then frowns) Did I seriously do something raunchy in Newfoundland? Am I just crazy? Punk Rock Girl Who Looks Like Laney Penn: I'd say you are. Courtney: Well, I guess I'll just wait here for the ripper. (A rock band comes up) Lead Singer: GOT A BAND THAT'S REALLY COOL, STEALING WORDS FROM YOU KNOW WHO Courtney: ...these kids are pretty good. (hums along to the music) Noah: (approaches a bus with Leshawna) Here, you go in front of me. Noah: Hehe... ladies first?  Leshawna: (rolls eyes and gets on) See theres nothing to worry about Jack The Ripper: Is that so? (leaps down and grabs Noah and throws him into the driver's area) Noah: AUGH! LESHAWNA! HELP!  Leshawna: (runs up and tries to help Noah) I GOT YOU LITTLE MAN  Jack The Ripper: (advances towards Leshawna)  Leshawna: OH HELL NAW. (punches him)  Jack The Ripper: AUGH! (falls over unconscious) Darn you and your... sassiness... (Noah and Leshawna cheer)  Leshawna: We did it!   Noah: Allright! (high fives Leshawna) You took him down! ... Exactly who is "him" anyways? (Noah and Leshawna take off the mask. They gasp)  Jumbo Jet  Leshawna: So now what Ella?  Courtney: Ugh! I lost, didn't I?  (Everyone is gathered. Noah and Leshawna and standing in front of the ripper. All the captured contestants are fine)  Courtney: Gwen! Cody! You're okay?  Ella: Sadly, Amazon... you did lose. And the winners are TEAM VICTORY! For Leshawna's hard right hook.  Gwen: Yeah, the Ripper wasn't going to hurt us.  Leshawna: BRIDGETTE AND EZEKIEL! YOU'RE HERE  Ella: Why would the ripper want to hurt Courtney? (Noah and Leshawna step to the side. The ripper is... DUNCAN) Courtney: Dunky! (her eyes get big) ....Dunky...  Leshawna: GASP  Noah: GASP  Duncan: Well, that was fun.  Izzy: BLURGEL  Bridgette: OMG GASP  ---> Alejandro: .... Well ****  Duncan: So, can I go home now? I'm done pretending to kill these people. Duncan: (glares at Alejandro) Or can I stay and kill people for REAL?  Ella: Stick around for a bit, okay, sweetie? Why not watch an elimination?  Courtney: (hides behing Gwen) (gulps)  ELIMINATION  Ella: I have two barf bags here... and one of you won't receive one. ... And whoever doesn't receive one shall take the drop of shame.  Ella: The loser is... not Gwen. *smiles at Gwen*  Gwen: (smiles back) Courtney: (gulps) Cody: (gulps)  Ella: .... .... .... .... And not Courtney.  Courtney: YES! Cody: ... I guess I had it coming, heh?  Ella: I apologize Cody AKA The boy who ji***d on my daughter's face, but it's time to leave.  Gwen: Bye, Cody. Cody: You're not letting me live it down, are you? Chef: (gives him a parachute)  Ella: *hands him a parachute* Behind all of those strange and perverted seductions, you're a sweet person. Have a safe trip.  Cody: Good luck, girls! Catch you on the flip siii- (is pushed) IIiiIIIIIIDE.....  Noah: WAIT! *runs into the room just as Cody is pushed out* NO! ....  (There's something I need to do, remember?  Noah: .... (everyone looks at him) ... Crap. (leaves)  Gwen: That was awkward. Courtney: Yet somehow endearing.  Ella: Oh, Gwen, Courtney. Have no fear, you're team isn't entirely done for. You have someone joining...  Gwen: You mean.... Courtney: Oh god.  Ella: Yes. Duncan! I'm sure you all will get along fine.  Ella: (nudges Duncan) Bring me Alejandro's skin in the form of boots and I'll pay you handsomely. (she whispers this)  Duncan: Seriously?! Come on, Ella! I mean, your daughter's cool and all, but someone here needs to say a little something. Courtney: Oh...yeah. Sorry. Courtney: But don't hold it against me. Remember, I can knock your but out of this plane.  Ella: I'm sure all will work out... NEXT TIME on Total Drama GURL TOUR!!!  Courtney: ...I have to pee.  Ella: ... Court... have you used the packet yet?  Courtney: What? Oh, (pulls out the pregnancy test) You mean this?  Ella: Do that for me, will you, sweetheart?  Courtney: I have to use it anyway, so, I guess.  --> Courtney: Pssh. (starts peeing on the thing) This is so degrading! --> Courtney: Okay, (reading) wait a little bit.... --> Courtney: ...(starts singing softly) We are Grojband, woooooooaaaa.... --> Courtney: (checks watch) --> Courtney: Okay, that should be enough time. --> Courtney: I can check this thing, now. --> Courtney: (looks at it...mouth goes agape) Oh my god.  --> Courtney: ...I'm going to be a mom....  --> Courtney: (crushes the thing) Oh, that's it. Alejandro, is, going, DOWN! (screams)  ---> Alejandro: So Duncan's back... Hmm. I may need to alter my plans back a bit. I'm still here to win, right? (smirks and laughs evilly)  --> Courtney: ....and so am I, when Duncan finds out... --> Duncan: Hey, Courtney and I have done it before, no point keeping that secret. Alejandro's going to pay, though. (punches hand) But Courtney's cool for now. How bad can it be? Ella: .... *puts her face in her hands* Oh Ella, Ella Ella.... you didn't get there in time... the poor girl...... .. Camrie'ses Pieces (TEAM VICTORY FIRST CLASS ) Bridgette: *eating cookie and getting a shoulder rub* First class has its advantages..... Ezekiel: Yeah, eh. (sits next to Bridgette) Many advantages. (tries winking) Leshawna: (giggles) You two are funny. ---> Bridgette: Ezekiel still thinks he can hit on me? As if! And Leshawna may or may not be into Geof... I dunno. Should I believe Alejandro? ( Team Amazon and Chris, Economy Class ) Izzy: (is standing in the middle of the room, casting looks at Al and Duncan) You fight, I bite.  Duncan : (glaring at Al) That's not right, man. Not even I would pull something like that over a chick.   Noah: Come on Iz. Let them at it. It'll be fun to watch. (Al sneers at Noah) Hey, excuse me for taking pleasure in your misery. As if I'm the only guy on this team who does that. Alejandro: (to Duncan) Oh, so now YOU have standards, amigo? This is news. (to Noah) And you, shut up.  --> Duncan: Alejandro is a dead man. If this show weren't on camera... (takes out his knife)  --->Gwen's Mom: (peeps into to confessional) I'll take that. (takes the knife) Courtney: (is sitting in the corner, pretty shaken up) Gwen: Okay, what's the problem? Courtney: Huh? (Snaps out of it) NOTHING! Nothing...just get out of here. I want to be alone. Gwen: (shrugs) Fine by me. (Walks away)  --> Gwen: I'm surprised. Courtney hadn't even been whining about us being down to two. Has she lost her spirit? Ugh, my mom's probably getting to her. Gwen's Mom: (teleports them to Greece) I'm really liking this thing. (puts the teleporter in her pocket) Welcome to Greece everybody! Birthplace of the Olympics! Courtney: (gulps at the word "birth")  Gwen's Mother: So, as you all see, there are three teammates left per team. So each team will volunteer a member for this three part challenge. The first will be to retrieve a medallion from a boar. Gwen's Mom: Any volunteers? One per team. Noah: A boar? This show's budget is so bad, it's probably an intern wearing a pig snout. I volunteer.  Gwen: I volunteer Duncan. Courtney: Same here.  Alejandro: *smirks* Same here.  Duncan: (to Courtney) What, you're not jumping to save the team?  ---> Alejandro: Well, I won't be able to manipulate the Amazons. That ship has sailed. So I might as well drop the nice ruse around them... Can Gwen still be swayed? (shakes his head) Probably not. Her mother is watching over me like a condor watches a sand snake. (grimaces)  Duncan : (to Courtney) Fine by me. Just don't give your body to any other guys again, princess.  Ella: So, Noah, Duncan... and Team Victory. Who have you selected?  Leshawna: *Pushes Ezekiel forward x3*  Courtney: (punches Duncan in play) I wouldn't di that again. There are...consequences. *do  Ella: Ezekiel, Noah, Duncan. Go and find the boar and bring your team the medalion. Only one winner. (tosses them spears and shields) These are weapons ONLY for the challenge... (eyes Duncan) Duncan...  Zeke: ..... Dang it..... I'm going to die though eh  Ella: GO!  Duncan: Fine by me.  Bridgette: That's a chance we're willing to take.....  Duncan: (looks around) No boar around here.. (to Noah) Except you.  Noah: Nice joke. Maybe you can stick THAT through your face.  Zeke: *Looks around* Come on out eh. We need that medal.  (The boar bear appears)  Duncan: That's the best Gwen's mom could get? Ha! (It roars) ...well f**k.  Zeke: HEY I FOUND- *Gets mauled by the boar*  Duncan: (climbs on top of the boar and tries to snatch the medal, but it thrashes)  Noah: *sits down on a damaged pillar* Duncan: ...well, are you going to do anything? (Is flung off the boar) AHHH! (Crashes by Noah)  Noah: Umm... no. I'm having more fun watching you two get mulched. Noah: Ugh... listen. YOU hate Al. I hate Al. Maybe we can work something out here. (Zeke is getting mauled) Duncan: How? We also hate each other. Duncan: And besides, we're on different teams. Duncan: I can kick Al's butt Alone *alone.  Noah: But! ... That's the best part of having a common enemy. All hateful matters aside.   Zeke: *Is being mauled* GAH.AUGH. MAH. BLEH.  Noah: Are you saying your smarts even hold a candle to mine?  Duncan: *grabs Noah's shirt* You saying you're as strong as me? Noah: Oh please, what's beating me up gonna prove? That you're as quick tempered as they say?   Duncan: ...you want us to combine our traits and defeat Al?  Noah: There you go. Now you're thinking.  Zeke: Uh guys a little help here eh? Duncan: We'll see. (Runs the thing) Hey, Winnie the Pooh! I'm coming for you!  (the medallion flies off and lands between Duncan and Noah) Noah: You take it. My team has Al. What good is keeping him safe?  Duncan: ...Okay. (takes the medal) Yeah!   Zeke: *Still being mauled*   Ella: (They return to the teams) And Duncan wins! Now for the second part of the challenge. You must battle each other and knock them out of a circle in hand to hand combat. Who are the choices?  --> Duncan: Teaming up with Pipsqueak? As if. I'm tough enough to take up Al on my own.  ---> Noah: Actually help Duncan? Not on my life. I just need to direct that bull towards the red and away from me. Capiche?   Courtney: Um, Gwen.  Bridgette: ...Uhm where's Zeke?   LeShawna: Eh we don't need him...  Gwen: Why don't you go, Courtney? You're as strong as them, if not moreso.   Gwen's Mom: Oh... she's joining? (glares) Remember, HAND TO HAND... if you hit the stomach, you are eliminated from teh game on the spot.   Courtney: I'm skipping, ma'am. Courtney : Gwen's a tough girl.   Gwen's Mom: (mumbles) Oh thank goodness. (stops) Huh? You'd like to sit this one out?   Duncan: Kill them, Gwen! Gwen: Alright.  Izzy: I'll go! I can hand to hand combat the CRAP out of people! I once did, litteraly to my dog. Now he's mortified of me.  Leshawna: And I'll go for my team...  IZZY VS LESHAWNA VS GWEN GO   Gwen: (tries to smack Izzy, but she's too flexible)  Izzy: (starts hissing and making weird faces. She flails her arms) Who wants to get BIT!?  LeShawna: *Conf* I just wish Heather was still here so I cold that girls skinny little a- *Confessional ends*   Gwen: Just don't kiss me this time, Kay? Courtney: Come on, Gwen!  Izzy: Awwww. You remember!...   LeShawna: *Randomly waved her arms around*   Gwen: (knees Izzy's chest)  Izzy: OUCH! My triangle boobs! (growls)   Courtney: That's the stuff! SQUISH HER!   Izzy: (throws a punch at Gwen) FOR CTHULU!!!  (Gwen is on the ground) Gwen : ...ouch. Duncan: Is she okay? Courtney : Why do you care?  Izzy: (the pain from the kick comes back) oof!   LeShawna: *Goes to smack Izzy but she misses*  Izzy: Yes! I KNEW I was invisible!   Duncan: You can't hold cheating over my head anymore, can you? Courtney: ...I guess not...err, Shut up! *knees Duncan in her trademark area* Duncan: ..touche. Gwen: *gets up and smacks LeShawna* No hard feelings. Courtney: We need to make her FLIP OUT.  Izzy: Flip? *leaps into the air at Gwen* OUT!   Duncan: Two words : Pinkie and Pie.  Izzy: *stoips midair* My role model!?   Courtney: *gasps* You're right!  Izzy: Hey Gwen! Wanna see a silly face!?   Gwen: Pinkie pie? That malicious peach demon with a permanent smile?! *starts twitching*  Izzy: *rearranges her face to a permanent smile* .......... Wut? Izzy: Leshawna? Favorite pony?  Izzy: TOO SLOW! (horse kicks Leshawna out of the circle) Gwen: DAH! *launches herself at Izzy* (Gwen is going nachos berserk)  Izzy: *whinnys*  Gwen: *keeps going after Izzy and missing*   Gwen's Mom: Augh! AUGH! Girls! Stop before someone gets hurt!   Gwen: Sorry, Mom. Gwen: That show drives me insane. Duncan: Who won?   Gwen's Mom: You both get a medal..... *sighs* bronies. The war between them and haters rages on. *scolds Gwen and Izzy* If the internet can't settle the fight, neither can you.   Courtney : Great! We're ahead! (Hugs Gwen)   Gwen's Mom: And if Team Chris wins the next round, their will be a tiebreaker... or you both could share first class.  --> Duncan : Courtney's been acting weirder than usual. She's probably feeling guilty over the Al thing. But I'm cool with it if she is, so what's her deal? Duncan: (looking at Al) There's only room for one.  Alejandro: Good point. Have fun in economy class. Gwen's Mom: HURDLES! BRIDGETTE, ALEJANDRO, COURTNEY.... Careful, Court. GO!   Courtney: Boys, boys, calm down! We're getting first class (snarling) and RUIN the other team.   Courtney: ...hurdles?   Alejandro: *begins running*  Courtney: Just jumping. Courtney: (runs up to him)   Gwen's Mom: Oh... uh... Courtney WAIT!   Courtney : You know how fast and flexible I am! Courtney: (stops) WHAT?   Gwen's Mom: ...Um... maybe you should sit this one out? Your b(sees Duncan and Gwen) ... uh.. metabolism! Your metabolism could end up hurting you. AND YOU'RE traumatized still... right?  Courtney: ...no. I NEED to win this. Bridgette: *Jumps and bends over the hurtles quickly*   Ella: (becomes dead serious) You WILL sit this out.  Courtney: (continues running) Al is going down!   Alejandro: *runs alongside Bridgette* Hola chica. Ella: !!!   Courtney: Don't get to her, too!  Alejandro: (to Bridgette) Your friend back there is having some trouble? Maybe we should help her?  Courtney: AUGH! Calm down, Ella! It's just stupid hurdles!   Bridgette: *Closes her eyes trying not to look at him, but she trips over a hurtle since her eyes are closed....*   Courtney: (jumps.them with ease) See? Not hurting.   Alejandro: Okay... easier. (keeps running)   Courtney: (is running up to Al) You're going down!   Alejandro: (runs across the finish line) First class. I await you!  Duncan : Kick his butt, Courtney!  Ella: Tiebreaker time..... ?   Courtney: ...nya!  Gwen's Mom: So... tie breaker, or share first class? I dunno, sharing could ease tension. Noah: Or ridiculously amplify it.   Courtney: If he wants to share, he better be ready. Duncan: He's not sharing with ME! Alejandro: Then share we shall. (nods)   Bridgette: *Conf* UGH. I hate Alejandro being here distracting everyone......   Gwen: Is this symbolic or what? Courtney: I'd rather kick his butt. Duncan: I vote tiebreaker. Courtney: Doubled! Gwen: But wouldn't sharing mean no risk-   Izzy: Undoubled! Woo! More the merrier for first class! Alejandro: (smirks) I vote we share.   Noah: .... I don't.   Courtney: (to Gwen) You follow me.   Gwen: (sigh) Tiebreaker.  Ella: And that means tiebreaker! (throws those weird chicken bikini suits to Al and Duncan)   Ella: You must fly upward and obtain that medallion way up there. First to get the medallion wins.  Duncan: What about the.chicken suits?  Ella: (tosses the suits again) (I already gave them to you) Here. Ella: Go.  Duncan: (flies)  Alejandro: *begins flapping his wings* and rising*   Courtney: KILL HIM!   Bridgette: *Conf* Okay I don't like Duncan. I don't TRUST Duncan, but if it comes to beating Alejandro, I'm with you.....   Gwen: You're really going against Alejandro. Is there more than what you've said?   Courtney: Wha-no.   Alejandro: (flies for the medalion)   Duncan: (also flying)  Noah: *crosses fingers* Lose. Lose. Please lose.   . ---> Noah: If Izzy truly is my friend, she'll vote with me and send Ale-jerk-dro home. Then Duncan will be grateful, giving me the chance to blindside him when he doesn't expect it.  Gwen: Tell me. Courtney: What? I'm not Going to be nice to the guy who got me pregnant! Gwen: WHAT?! Duncan : WHAT THE?!  Noah:What? Izzy: CAN I BE THE GODMOTHER?!!?!?! Alejandro: QUE!?  Duncan: (to Alejandro) YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD BEFORE?! Duncan: (starts flapping him) Noah: (to Courtney) For real? This isn't a joke, is it?  Bridgette: *Mouth drops open* C-Courtney's pregnant?! She's the LAST person I would've expected to get pregnant!  Gwen: Get the medal!  Izzy: (pats Courtney's stomach) NAME IT something pretty like Rainbow!  Noah: RAINBOW DASH.........Nothing..........  Ezekiel: Wait!.... THAT'S where babies come from! Courtney: Guys, this is SERIOUS!  Noah: I KNOW! *points to Izzy* She doesn't! Izzy: Do you get to pick your child's ethnicity! OH Make em Australian!  Courtney: This could go on my RECORD! This can ruin my LIFE! Gwen: Courtney, I'm so sorry...  Izzy: There's a record for babies!? WHO'S WINNING!? Noah: IZZY SHUT UP!  Courtney: It's not your fault. Gwen: I could have stopped you...  Duncan: (still going against Al) Even I'M not so stupid as to do THAT to her! Alejandro: (stops attacking Duncan) She's... WHAT!? .... I... (falls) AUGH! (hits the ground)  --> Duncan: There's a fine line between fun illegal and RUIN A MAN'S LIFE illegal! Gwen: Duncan, the medal!  Alejandro: ... Courtney!... I had no idea...  Duncan: *flies up and grabs it, then falls down with it*  Bridgette: B-but Courtney.... Of all people....... *Pats Courtney's shoulder* It's okay I'm sure you'll be a great mommy...  ---> Alejandro: (laughs) As if I truly care. Her life, not mine. I have a new plan that might just get Courtney back on my side yet.  Courtney: (to Alejandro) YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I HAVE THE LAW ON MY SIDE!  Noah: Oh gosh! The child su(stops talking) ... Courtney, if you need any help in this game, we're here for you.  Courtney: YES! (runs up to Duncan) Thank you...are you mad?  ---> Noah: Mostly I've just been surrounded by idiots doing stupid stuff... this is serious. Serious matters call for serious behaviour.  Bridgette: *Conf* I still can't believe Courtney's pregnant...... I'll try my best to help her through this. She's my friend and I won't let her down *smiles*  *where's Leshawna in all of this?  Duncan: Well, DUH! I didn't expect you to have this problem for years! Or for it to not be my doing! We're GETTING Alejandro. Leshawna: *is still in shock*  Gwen: (to her mom) I'm sorry...I couldn't protect her...  Noah: *nods at Duncan* Ella, mind allowing OUR team to face elimination tonight? Ella: I would love that... but today isn't an elimination. ... It's a reward. Ella: *pats Gwen on the back* The Ex Styles (First Class, Team Amazon)  (Gwen and Courtney are sitting together. Duncan is sitting across from them.) Gwen: (to Courtney) Are you okay? Courtney: (slumping in her seat a little) No. Not really. The longer I'm stuck in the game, the less time I have to plan for this. ...but I also want to win and rub it in Alejerkwad's face! Gwen: Well, we'll be here. --> Gwen: I really feel bad for Courtney. She wasn't in her right mind, and I didn't even try to stop her. I was RIGHT THERE! Ugh. I can't believe I'm saying his, but if I win, I'm putting some aside to her. --> Duncan: My girlfriend, having a baby, and it isn't even my fault! I mean, I've been off this plane for a month, I come back, and bam! Look, I'll help her for now, cause she's all hormoned up and crap. But Alejandro ought to pay, too.   (Economy Class, Team Chris and Team Victory. Everyone is sitting on one side, glaring at Alejandro who is on the other side) Ezekiel: What you did was probs the most sexist thing ever, eh! Noah: For once, I agree with homeschool. What the hell, Al? Izzy: Yeah! What the... hAL!?... (laughs)  Bridgette: Seriously, not. Cool.   Ezekiel: (scoost near Bridge) Woah! .. You agree... I agree. What's all this chemistry? Eh? Bridgette: (rolls her eyes) This is a serious mattter, Zeke. Not a chance for you to flirt. ---> Ezekiel: (holding a modern dictionary) I still don't get what science "chemistry" has to do with flirting, but whatever the cool kids say, eh.  --> Bridgette: Courtney and I were close in season one. Seeing her go through this is painful for me. Ezekiel needs to respect that. LeShawna: (to her team) Next chance we get, we're making sure Team Chris loses, agreed? Bridgette: Of course.   Noah: Agreed. Alejandro: Que? Noah: You heard me. Why waste my time trying to win, just to have you end up in first class? Not on your life. Ella: (teleports them all to Area 51)   Duncan: (looks around) Awesome! Area 51's right over there! We're doing the challenge there?!  Ella: Welcome to area 52! We landed outside so we could explain this challenge without getting sinched like Al over there. (Alejandro gets zapped with a laser)  Gwen: I didn't even know there WAS an area 52. Is there an area 53? Duncan: Maybe an area sixty-ni- (Courtney slaps her hand over his mouth) Courtney: Grow up.   Ella: ....Mature. Your goal is to make it through a minefield and into the base. There you will bring back an active alien artifact. GO!   Courtney: What...a MINEFIELD?!  Izzy: (runs with her team) I've been abducted loads of times! This'll be sweet!   Bridgette: (glances back at Courtney) LeShawna: It's okay, girl. She's got her own teammates supporting her.   Gwen's Mom: I rigged the minefield with forecrackers, not mines. Just startle you. (a gopher steps on the field and explodes into pieces) ....  Bridgette: (nods) Right. (they go)   Gopher: F*** THIS GAME! Ella: HEY! (points to Gopher corpse) Language!  Gwen: ....welp, we're going to explode into tiny pieces. Courtney: Maybe if we set off the mines beforehand?  Izzy: Good idea! Anybody got any nuclear powered minefield detonaters? Noah: Or we could just throw rocks?   Bridgette: Good.  Izzy: Less dangerous... boring. (goes along with it anyway) (A saucer flies above them and abducts Izzy and Courtney and takes them to the base)  Gwen: Courtney! Duncan: Courtney!   Noah: IZZY! Alejandro: *yawns*  LeShawna: Lost a couple players, I see?   Ezekiel: I got this eh! (throws a rock and runs. He trips over the rock he threw and sets off all the mines. He collapses on the empty minefield in a chared heap) ....Ow...   Bridgette: (picks up Zeke) LeShawna: Good job, homeschool! Now let's move! (They run across the field) Gwen: Should we look for Courtney?   Alejandro: (follows Team Victory)   Duncan: Standing around won't exactly help. The other teams are ahead. Gwen: Fine, we'll see if we run into them.   MEANWHILE INSIDE AREA 51, Courtney and Izzy are in a small room strapped to two chairs  Courtney: What...where are we? Izzy: Ew! Non-leather chairs! I'd like to make a complaint! Who runs this joint? (A security camera lowers to the girls' head level)   Courtney: Who are you?! Let us out of here! I'm carrying precious cargo!   Camera: Welcome to Area 51. Please remain still for our brainwashing sequence. (starts on Izzy. a helmet goes over Izzy's head) Izzy: Ooh! This tickles.... (starts screaming) (CLIFFHANGER) (everyone is in Area 51)  Duncan: Whoa. Gwen: This is pretty awesome... Bridgette: And freaky.  Noah: I'll say... I had no idea this was all real. Ezekiel: What languages do aliens speak? I can keep us all in "the loop" eh.   Bridgette: (sarcasm) Italian, Zeke.   Ezekiel: Woah... I KNEW Jupiter looked like a giant plate of spaghetti! (Noah leaves. Alejandro follows Team Victory)  --> Bridgette: Okay, so I was a bit rude to Ezekiel, but he's getting on my nerves... Gwen: (to Duncan) Keep an eye out for Courtney. Duncan: (smirks)With pleasure.   Alejandro: (stops Bridgette) Bridgette. May I speak to you?  Bridgette: What? (turns around to see Al) Ugh, go away, creep!  Alejandro: Listen to me. That incident wasn't my fault just as much as it wasn't Courtney's. I was intoxicated too.   Bridgette: Seriously? But...you didn't act it.  Alejandro: Bridgette. (crosses his arms) According to other's YOU were drunk too. So how would you know?   Bridgette: Not everyone was drunk. I mean, Noah was sober. Gwen was, too.   Alejandro: But... I wanted to talk to you about that issue. I've been feeling terrible lately, and then... I found out something... .. something I can't share with everyone because they wouldn't believe me. But you will, please?... I know who switched the cider and the beer.  Bridgette: (gasp) You do?  Alejandro: It was Leshawna! Just the episode before, she was talking about how horny she was. She wanted to get me drunk and have sex with me.... but Courtney was too fast. Oh, Bridgette, I am most ashamed.  Bridgette: No! I mean...that's just immature. I knew she liked you, I mean, she likes MANY guys... She's going to pay. --> Bridgette: Look, I don't trust Alejandro. But he's smart. And hey, it's more information than anyone ELSE would have given me. And besides, it sounds like the kind of thing LeShawna would have done. She's gotten a little...looser lately.  Alejandro: I know. I dare not tell the others because they wouldn't believe me. For they have already labeled me the bad guy. I just can't let Leshawna get away with this. And if I'm going down, I wish for her to go as well. Courtney didn't deserve what happened, and Leshawna must pay the price. (Alejandro leaves)  Bridgette: ...where is she?  Noah: (walks behind the corner) Bridge? Who are you talking to? (Alejandro is gone)   Bridgette: I was talking to...nobody. Nobody whatsoever.  Noah: Cool... (sees a giant box behind Bridgette) Look at that. A big suspisciously placed box MUST have something. (they hear a scream from in the box)   Bridgette: Boxes don't sceam...   Noah: Someone must be in there! (starts looking for a way to open the box) INSIDE THE BOX  Izzy: (is drooling as the helmet leaves her and hovers over Courtney) Courtney: GET AWAY! STUPID HELMET! (tries flailing)  Camera: Initializing second dosage of brainwash.... (scans Courtney) .... Second... life form detected... third dosage not installed... warning... control alt delete. (shuts down) (the box opens)  Courtney: (looks over) Bridgette! Noah!  Izzy: (sits up slowly) ..... (glares at the three)  Bridgette: Courtney! (goes over and hugs her) Are you okay? It didn't hurt you, did it? Courtney: Nope. (pats her belly) Believe it or not, this thing just saved my life.   Noah: ... Izzy? Izzy: (points at them all) I WILL DEVOUR YOUR FIRST BORNS! I SHALL RULE THIS PUNY PLANET! LIVES SHALL FALL, EMPIRES WILL CRUMBLE, BLOOD SHALL BE SPILT! (hisses and leaps at them) Noah: AUGH! (jumps back)   Courtney: She got messed up pretty badly... --> Bridgette: I didn't think Izzy could GET crazier! (Courtney gets out of her chair thingie) Bridgette: RUN!  Ezekiel: (leaps from the shadows and blocks Izzy's attack before she gets Courtney, Bridgette and Noah)   Courtney: Wait...is she an alien artifact now? Bridgette: ..Ezekiel?! Ezekiel: Run eh! (Izzy growls and chases Ezekiel away from them) (Duncan and Gwen are derping around somewhere else) Gwen: (finds the alien pod) Hey, I found something! (The pod turns into EACG, Evil alien Clone Gwen) Gwen: ....do I really look that creepy? Duncan: Slightly less. Gwen: ...what do we do with it? (It lunges at Duncan) Duncan! Duncan: (The EACG is on top of him) ARGH! See, I'd be kind of turned on if this wasn't a clone. Gwen: What? Duncan: NOTHING! Gwen: (kicks off the EACG, kicking Duncan a little in the process) EACG: (fights Gwen) (Gwen holds EACG down, but EACG escapes and runs away) Duncan: If we catch her, she'd be a great artifact! (They run after it) --> Gwen: I never thought I would one day end up an alien artifact. ...or at least, not for a few years.  Ezekiel: (being chased by Izzy in a corner) Oh gosh! Don't kill me eh! Izzy: I SHALL RIP PUT YOUR SPINE AND USE IT AS A SWORD TO CUT THE THROATS OF THE NEWBORN!!!!! Ezekiel: That is kind a ***** up eh...   Bridgette: (sneaks up from behind and smacks Izzy on the head with a rock)  Izzy: OUCH! (falls over unconscious) Ezekiel: Bridgette! (hugs her)   Courtney: Great job, Bridge! Now if you'll excuse me... Bridgette: (pushes off Zeke) Too far....(rolls her eyes) Eh, whatever. (lets him hug her again) Courtney: (picks up an unconscious Izzy and starts to run back to Ella) (She runs into the EACG instead)   Leshawna: (walks out of nowhere) Hey white people! I just had the best make out session EVER with an alien! Now what we all hangin round here for? Ezekiel: Come back with our artifact! (chases Courtney)   Bridgette: (glares at her) I don't know. Just make sure you don't mess with our artifacts...like, switching them around...   Noah: (standing around and following them) Uh... what?   Courtney: Oh....hey, Gwen! (shows her Izzy) Look, a possessed Izzy! That's gotta be worth something! (EACG growls) Well, excuse me. Bridgette: ...nothing. Nothing at all. (Duncan and Gwen run up to Courtney) Duncan: Courtney! That's not Gwen! Courtney: It isn't? (it tries to lunge at her, but she kicks it to the ground)   Alejandro: (runs past everyone holding a small saucer) Team Chris! LET'S GO! (Noah follows) Izzy: (wakes up) I WILL KILL YOUR LOVED ONES! (sees evil Gwen... shakes hands with it and turns towards everyone) WHO WISHES TO SEE THEIR OWN INTERNAL ORGANS DANGLING IN FRONT OF THEIR DISFIGURED SNOUTS!?!?  Courtney: Thrilling offer, but NO!   Noah: (stops) The f*** did she just say? Alejandro: (grabs Noah and keeps running)   Duncan: GRAB HER! (Duncan starts fighting Izzy, and Gwen chases EACG away)  Izzy: (gnashes her teeth at Duncan) I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THIS WORLD PERSISHES!!! (OUTSIDE AREA 51. Team Chris is almost to Ella. Noah and Al are side by side)   Duncan: (pulls out his knife) I was saving this for Alejandro...but whatever! (starts to lunge) FROM HECK'S HEART, I STAB AT THEE! (only cuts her hair) ...oh crap.   Alejandro: (holdsing up the saucer) This is too perfect! We're sure to win and one of those losers goes!  EACG: (emerges. Gwen is nowhere to be seen. They don't know it's not Gwen.) Courtney: Gwen! Good, you're back! (to Duncan) Just keep fighting, but run with her!  Noah: (glares and looks back. He then sticks his foot out and trips Alejandro... the saucer shatters on the ground)  (Duncan, fighting Izzy, runs back to Ella, with EACG and Courtney trailing behind)   Alejandro: ............. QUE!?!?! (grabs Noah by the collar) There'd better be a DECENT explanation for your betrayal!!! Noah: (smiles as the other teams pass them)   EACG: (staring at Duncan. She sticks out a snake tongue and licks her lips.) Courtney: (to Team Chris) Take THAT, jerks!  Ezekiel: ... Sorry Ella... we don't have an artifact. Just two Gwens here... (double takes) Gwen: Guys, that's not me! That's a creepy clone! EACG: (hisses at Gwen...turns to Duncan and purrs)  Ezekiel: No!... It's our artifact! (smiles and points top Gwen clone)   Courtney: Ew! That better be the clone Gwen...  Izzy: (running after Duncan) I WILL KILL ALL!!! (walking) I WILL MURDER YOUR FAMILIES!!! (slowly walks) I WILL.. .. PURGE THIS.. PLANET... (crawls) ... I will kill kil...ki... (pants) I heart marshmallow sauce... (barfs up green goo and passes out)  Duncan: (picks up Izzy and green goo) And THIS is ours. (Sorry...ooh, I didn't want to win...)   Ella: ... From the looks of it, Team Victory and Team Amazon have artifacts! ... And team Chris. (smiles evilly) You have elimination. (smiles happily at Courtney)   Courtney: (smiles back)   ELIMINATION Ella: I have these disgusting barf bags with me. Ella: Let's see....we have the man who really SHOULD be falling out of this plane, Ale-useacondom-dro....and yet he's safe. (tosses Al a barf bag) Ella: Izzy, tonight you went even kookier then usual. You could have eaten us all. Noah, you betrayed your team and brought them here.   Ella: The final barf bag goes to................................................ ................... ............. ...... ..... . . ...Noah. (tosses him the barf bag) Goodbye, Izzy.   Noah: (wipes his brow) Sorry Iz, you tried to eat a baby... not cool. Izzy: (is still dazed) What happened?/.... Last I remember was a U.F.O.... (smiles) TOLD YOU guys I've been abducted loads of times! Noah: (raises an eyebrow) ... You're normal now?   Ella: Well, don't get abducted anymore. (straps her into her parachute) Happy trails!  Izzy: (pats Noah on the back) I see this is my exit. Well (turns to Al) You suck (turns to Noah) Don't stay in the closet too long! (turns to audience) DON'T DO DRUGS! STAY IN SCHOOL! (leaps out of the plane) Ella: Well...that was an adventure. Who will be eliminated next! Find out next ti- (an alien spacecraft hovers above the plane) ...what the?! The episode's over! (Someone lands on top of the plane) Ella: Who is it?! Who's there?! (The figure enters the plane) .... ... ...  (IT'S CHRIS D:)   Alejandro: Que de histe!?  Everyone: CHRIS?!   Noah: Our team name summoned him!   Chris: Nice to be back where I belong! Chris: (to Ella) You're way too nice for this show. Ella: Have you...been watching? Chris: Nah. But hey, thanks for keeping my spot warm! Ella: Wait...you're not forcing me out, are you? Chris: Of course not! You leave, who's going to make Gwen feel awkward? Chris: You're staying...as a flight attendant! Ella: Oh...so I can tend first class! Chris: Yes...TEND. (Ella goes to first class)   Alejandro: Good to have another scumbag on board, amigo. (salutes Chris)  Chris: (to Team Chris) Team of two, eh? (laughs) This ought to be SWEET! So, what did I miss? (Awkward silence)   Noah: Owen, Izzy, Cody's eliminations. DJ got arrested. Duncan's back. Bridgette got drunk and hit on me. I may or may not be gay. Alejandro raped Courtney and now she's pregnant with their child. Leshawna is horny, and Ezekiel is trying to bone Bridgettte... did I miss anything? Chris: ...sounds nice n dramatic to me. (to intern) Can we get in trouble for Courtney's thing? ...okay. (to camera) The drama's just heating up! Who will go out next? Who will COME out next? Who will come inside- Ella: CHRIS! Chris: Okay, sheesh. Find out net time on Total...Drama...GURRRL TOUUUUR! (end)